A Wolf in the SADE
by martinpat94
Summary: He has been reborn into another world with a divine mission to help save the world, but the only person who knows what exactly he is suppose to do is gone. So now he has to try and make his way through life just like everyone else not knowing exactly what he needs to do. along the way he will meet many people and do many things, but are they random occurrences or is it destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**hello people this is another one of the ideas that has been rattling around in my head so please enjoy and make sure to read the comments at the bottom please.**

* * *

Chapter 1. Death and Insanity

All I see is darkness as I float in an abyss of some kind as I try to just think how it is that I got here. The last thing I remember was fighting off monsters while directing my troops to go and get reinforcements. Then I managed to somehow kill all of them before anyone gets back, but I then collapsed into a pool of both their and my blood. My only consolidation as I feel my life slowly slipping away is knowing that I managed to protect all of the good people of my town and eliminated the evil witches. Now I find myself surrounded by nothing darkness until I feel myself slowly land on some sort of hard surface. I look around and see that I have landed on a tiled floor and everything is now slightly illuminated. Slowly I get up as my body feels stiff all over, but once I stand up completely I stretch which causes many of my joints to crack as what I assume is from rigor mortis but who knows.

"Um excuse me." I nearly jump out of my skin with the sudden voice from behind me. So I turn around expecting a fight until I see where the voice is coming from. In front of me I see a tiny woman that stands at about 5'2" in a white cloak covering her head. She holds up her hands revealing that under the cloak she has two sword like contraptions that are attached too chains that look like they are supposed to wrap around her arms, but are currently attached to her hip. "Easy now I don't want to fight." She says in a rather soothing voice, but I don't let down my guard "Ok this is going to be harder than I thought." She mumbled to herself.

"You shouldn't expect someone to not be on guard when you are covering your face." I retort.

"Oh yeah your right sorry about that." She pulls down her hood to reveal that has black hair with red tips that goes down maybe a good inch past her shoulders and silver eyes that seemed to be glowing. "There better now?"

"Ok, but I still don't trust you Lady." I answer as I lower my guard slightly.

"I have a name you know!" she pouted at me.

"Oh and how am I supposed to know it if you have yet to introduce yourself?" I deadpanned.

She thinks for a minute "Yeah guess your right about that." Then she holds out her hand "My name is Summer Rose. Nice to meet you."

I take her hand and shake it once "Michael Addison." I think about the situation for a second "So am I really dead or is this some sort of dream?"

She looks down sadly for a second before answering "Yeah I am afraid that you are dead."

"Huh I see." I say calmly.

She gets closer looking at me critically "You are taking this surprisingly well."

"Well as amazing as magic is, there isn't a spell that can bring the dead back to life, unless you turn them into an undead." I shrug my shoulders "I don't really want that so best to just accept what has happened. Besides I thought it was true, hell I probably would have been more surprised if you told me I wasn't." then I look around a bit then back at Summer "So where is this place? Please don't tell me this is the afterlife because it is a bit disappointing."

She giggles a little bit "Nope. This is kind of the place between the afterlife and well life."

"So then you're dead too?"

"Well no I'm still alive and well."

Well that is a bit confusing "Then what are you doing here then?"

She shuffles in place a bit nervously "Well I am here to make you an offer."

"An offer?" well that is a bit concerning "What are you a demon or something?" I ask while getting into a stance to defend myself.

"What!? No no no no I am human same as you." She hastily replies.

"Then what is the offer?" this time I don't lower my guard because she could still be lying.

"Well I suppose I should start at what I am since you still don't believe me." She takes a deep breath "You see I am what in my world is known as a silver eyed warrior."

"A silver eyed warrior?"

"Yes I am one who serves the Goddess of order to help protect my world from forces of darkness." She says with an expression that shows she means business.

"O-K so what does that have to do with why you are here?"

"Well you see I have an ability that lets me communicate with the goddess and she has seen that my world needs a warrior with your talents."

"What do you mean it's not like I was extremely powerful there are plenty who would probably be able to fair better?" As much as I would like this to be just me being modest, there are at least twenty or so people that I could name off the top of my head that would be able to beat me.

"Well it is true that there are those stronger than you, but you are a very good person willing to do what is needed for what is right and you are very effective against those that use magic. Those are the traits that my goddess has been looking for." She says cheerily "So she wants you to be reincarnated into our world to provide aid."

"Well ok, but what would be in it for me?" I don't want to sound like a greedy jerk, but I just died and these guys want to get me back into the fray. I just want some commendation for having to go through life a second time for their cause.

"Well you would be getting a second chance to have or do things that you were unable to do before. Isn't that enough?" she says with a pout that I think would melt even an ice elemental.

"Geez alright fine, I get your point just stop with that look already!" Well she does have a point I didn't even have a proper girlfriend or family in my previous life so let's aim for that this time. "So how are we going to do this."

Then there is a flash of light and I start to slowly sink into what looks like a magic circle. I start to panic a little bit as she says "Well first you have to be born into my world."

Wait she doesn't mean that… "You mean that I will have to start again as a BABY!"

"Well of course how else are you going to be reborn." She rolls her eyes as if it was obvious while I am face palming so hard that I nearly knocked myself out.

Of course that is what is needed to happen if it followed the laws of my worlds magic, but this is a goddess. "Isn't she a goddess can't she just bring me into your world as I am now, you know fully grown?" I have sunken to about my waist as I pleaded.

"Nope because that is against the rules of the universe that not even a divine being can break. All she can do is move your soul into a newly developing body before another takes your place." She said so sure of the statement like she was saying the sky is blue.

I on the other hand was starting to seriously panic as I was now up to my chest "Wouldn't that kind of thing drive a person mad!"

"Normally yes, but I am sure you can be the exception to such a thing."

'How is she so confident!' Now I am just past my shoulders, so before my head goes under I shout "I will make sure to pay you back for this!"

"Ok sure I'll see you when you are more grown up." Was the last thing I hear before I am eclipsed in darkness once more. So I do not see Summer bring her hands together in a prayer like fashion "Please stay as you are the world needs more people like how you are now." Then her entire body is engulfed in light "Well now that is done I just need to think up a present for Ravens baby shower. Now what to get? Well I have a few months before it will be needed" then the light dissipates and the place is returned to darkness.

* * *

I don't know how long everything has been dark again, but I really am slowly starting to lose my mind if things don't change soon. The voices I hear make good company though, but then I see a light that keeps growing until it becomes blinding and suddenly it was very cold. I shout out in surprise until I am surrounded by something warm and comforting and I feel my consciousness quickly fade.

When I regain consciousness everything is extremely blurry and I can barely make out any shapes. Whatever I'm laying on is extremely soft and there is something fuzzy that keeps rubbing me though I have no idea what it is. Then a giant shape looms over me and I think it tries to speak to me, but I can't make out what because everything sounds muffled. The thing reaches down and picks me up before more of that same comforting warmth wraps around me, but then something is placed into my mouth and liquid is poured down my throat. It is a surprising at first so I thrash around for a second till I realize that it tastes like milk and find that I have been very thirsty as I start chugging it until it seems that it is all gone. Then I am patted on the back until I burp and then I feel exhausted once again and quickly lose consciousness.

This continues on for, if my sleep cycle can tell me anything, a few weeks and my vision has improved a bit, but everything is still very out of focus. Though I still can't see very well I think that the woman that has been feeding me, being a baby is a pain having to cry out to have my needs met, is my mother. Also strange thing is it is still difficult to hear, but I don't recall ever hearing about babies not being able to hear though I am no expert on the matter.

I wake up a few months later, at least I think it has been a few months time has been a funny thing for me, and find that my vision is finally almost completely clear and I can make out the crib that I have been placed in and the mobile that is above me. The crib is standard with wooden bars, but the mobile has some strange creatures and outlines of people that seem to be chasing the strange creatures. I try moving around to get a better view of the room, but I don't seem to be quite able to move yet. Then I notice someone enter the room, so I turn my head and see that it is my mother and she walks up to the crib and bends over to look at me. She smiles very widely at me as I just stare up at her and then I see something twitch. 'Wait twitch…. ARE THOSE WOLF EARS ON TOP OF HER HEAD!' I start to freak out at the sight of this because that means this can't be my mother and must be some kind of monster.

She has a worried look as she reaches for me which only cause me to freak out more. She then pulls me into a warm embrace and somehow I feel comforted by, but that would mean that this had to be my mother, but I'm human aren't I? I then feel the fuzzy thing again, but instead of just ignoring it I look and see gray fur attached to a tail that is… ATTACHED TO ME! 'Does this mean I am no longer human! So then what am I!?'

I hear my mother start to make shushing sounds trying to calm me down and while it is still muffled I hear her say "It's ok my pup Mama's here for you." Then she pulls me in and starts to nuzzle me which is very comforting, and while I am still a bit rattled I stop trashing around as my situation sets in.

My mind just starts reeling at this revelation 'So I am no longer human, but what am I then? Am I some kind of monster? The irony of that would be a bitch because I have hunted down so many monsters in my previous life. Though I have never seen a monster like my mother before so maybe, while I am not human I'm not some evil creature.' Still this whole situation is exhausting and once again I lose consciousness in her arms.

* * *

About four and half years later

So I learned that I'm not a monster, much to my relief, but I am instead something called a Faunus that lives alongside humans and that the real monsters are called Grimm. I have also gotten a good look at myself now and I have both the tail and ears of a wolf, the tail reaches down just a little past my knees and my hair, or is it fur I don't know, is an ashen gray color, which might be why they named me Ashford, and I have blue eyes. As for my Mom, her name is Holo, she has ears and a tail same as me, but her hair, or fur god it is so confusing, is more of a reddish brown color and also has blue eyes like me. My Father, his name is Myst Randal, on the other hand has the same coloring as me, but he doesn't have a tail and just has the ears and has a dark brown for his eye color and glasses of the same color. Also found out that my family lives in a bakery my mother owns and my father is some sort of scientist, so I don't see much of him. When I do see him he always is trying to play with me, but with me not being a child on the inside I instead get him to teach me things. He is extremely pleased by this though and I have learned more about the world that he calls Remnant.

First thing I learned is that right now we live in a kingdom called Atlas, which turns out to be mostly a militaristic country. My Father does not like this because most of the projects they have been assigning him are more military ones instead of things to help the people in their everyday lives. He also says that the kingdom used to be called Mantle, but after the Great War the governmental structure of Mantle collapsed and was replaced by the current one and was renamed Atlas. Also he tells me that it is only one of four kingdoms of the whole world, the others being Vale, Mistral, and Vacuo, and that Atlas is the one furthest to the north. When I ask why there aren't more kingdoms he says that the reason why is because the Grimm make it very difficult to settle in any area besides the four kingdoms.

Then he starts to explain about the Grimm, that he says there is not much known about the Grimm except that they are attracted to negative emotions and the creations of humanity. The people that are the main reason why humanity has been killed off yet by these creatures are called Huntsmen. Apparently Mom used to be one and a very skilled one at that 'Maybe I'll ask her about what they do later when I am older.' Anyways, he goes on to explain things like Dust and Aura, the tools of the Huntsmen's trade, that to me sound like magic, but he quickly corrects me and drills it in that it is not magic. I think that it is true because he demonstrates his Semblance by shifting his watch that he always carries around into a chakram looking thing and my special ability regarding magic didn't activate.

Also I have started to help my Mom with the bakery, but because my body is still young I can't do any of the physical labor. Instead because I am more intelligent than most kids my age in subjects like math I can help run the cash register. This helps to bring in a few customers as apparently I am seen as cute as I stand behind the counter taking money for orders and such. Though to be honest it does get a little bit annoying as most customers I handle try to "help" me count the appropriate change. Still between the lessons I get from my Father and helping my Mother run the shop I would say life is peaceful and you know what I am actually enjoying myself, but I don't really look forward to going to school. It is going to be a pain having to relearn things like writing and such.

* * *

 **that is it for chapter one it actually used to be longer, but then i thought it got to long so i cut it into two.**

 **Ok so yes Summer was there and i know i am taking some creative liberties regarding the silver eyed warriors, but to be fair we don't know much about them or where that power comes from because it is something different from the maidens powers.**

 **also the world he comes from isn't actually based off of anything and other than his experience and special ability nothing else from that world will come into play (just thought i should put that out there).**

 **anyways this story came from the fact that i have been reading some reincarnation fics and i wanted to add some thing to the pile. also wanted to make my own RWBY team so two birds one stone.**

 **Also if you guys have any questions and such please do tell me i need all the help i can get to make sure that my writings improve as i want you guys to enjoy the stories i have to tell.**

 **well laters and please read my other stories if you haven't yet and let me know what you think about those too**


	2. Chapter 2

**woo chapter two already, but as i explained last chapter this originally was part of the first but it was too long i thought so i cut it in two. Anyways please enjoy and make sure to read the comments at the bottom.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Growing Pains and Important Decisions

Yeah going to kindergarten was even more of a pain than I thought it was going to be, and that is because I am apparently the only Faunus child at this grade level in this school. This makes me a target of most of the bullies in the school, but they mostly just shout out names at me and such because as it turns out my instincts from my previous life haven't dulled too bad in the last five years. So after one of them tried to pull on my tail he ended up with a well-placed kick to his temple. Apparently it was enough to have him out of school for about a week and even though I tried to explain myself to the teachers and principle I was suspended from school, didn't think that was possible for a kindergartner, for about two weeks. While my Dad was not happy about me being suspended he believed me about how the kid was trying to grab at my tail so I was let off with nothing more than extra studying so that I would not fall behind the rest of the class.

Then to prevent my tail being an easy target I started to have it wrap around my waist kind of like a belt. Which is kind of like a training exercise as it takes a certain amount of concentration to keep it in place. The year went by with the only strange thing is that it seems that the language of this world is almost the exact same as my last one. So it is actually pretty easy to learn the new written language. Also in the year that past my hair has grown longer and because of its natural spikiness my ears were hidden, unless you were really looking for them you would not be able to find them. This seemed to ease the tension at the school as most of the kids stopped trying to completely avoid me and most of the Faunus only bullies stopped trying to pick on me.

Then one day I was approached by some random guy in my class "Hey dog boy!" This is the common name that the few bullies like to call me and while it is annoying I try ignoring him. "Hey mutt I'm talking to you!" he steps in front of my desk and slams his hands down forcing me to look up.

"What do you want?" to be honest this is boring, but a bit surprising for first-graders some of these kids are already on some very high horses.

"How about you and me have a fight behind the school today?" huh that's a bit odd wasn't expecting this kind of behavior from these guys for at least another three years.

"Why would I do that? I have no reason to go and beat the snot out of a bunch of babies." With my replies sounding so bored the kid really started to get pissed off.

"Then how about I get you susdended again!" It was kind of funny to see him mess up a word like that but what could you expect from kids this young.

As I chuckled at his mistake I reason that it would probably be better if I just put these guys in their place now so that they won't be a nuisance later on "Ok fine, but I am gonna feel bad when you parents are gonna have to visit you in the hospital."

This makes the kid back off a bit "G-good so I will see you there and no chickening out!" He walks away and to be honest I think these kids could use a good spanking and I will be happy to oblige.

After that though all of the bullying stopped for the rest of the day and it was nice and peaceful, hopefully it will be like this every day from now on. So when school ends I go around to the back to find that no one is there and normally I probably would have thought that this meant an ambush was about to happen, but these where kids so I doubt that they are smart enough for such tactics.

I waited for a good ten minutes before I decided that he was gonna be a no show and was about to walk away when I heard a deep voice sound out "So is this the mutt son."

I turn to see a fucking full grown man with a couple of others next to the kid I was called out by this morning "Yeah Pa that was the dog that kicked me in the head!" Huh. To be honest I didn't even realize that it was the same kid as that time.

The man starts walking up to me "I heard that you have yet to apologize to my son for what you did to him."

'Wow it took this long before I was confronted about that.' Is what I think as I look up at the man now towering over me "I have never done anything to anyone if they didn't deserve it."

He reaches down and places his hand on my head roughly "Did I just hear you say that my son deserved what you did to him."

"You said it not me."

This pisses off the man even more as he grabs me by the head and lifts "You little brat."

There isn't much I can do in this kind of situation except maybe convince him to only come at me himself "I see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. After all, like how he is too scared to face me himself you are so scared of a child like me that you had to bring along some of you buddies just to confront me."

Then the man throws me down hard and thanks to my words none of the other men he brought with him move forward to help with the beating I was about to get. "You should learn to respect your elders you mangy mutt." He growls as he proceeds to start kicking me.

I feel a few of my ribs break and one of my arms to and while I could have just laid there and took it, but the way this man was acting just didn't sit right with me. So I glared up at him as my eyes turn yellow and say "Respect is something you earn and beating up a child like you are doesn't exactly instill me with respect."

Clearly the man was not use to being talked back to in such a manner as he had a look of pure rage on his face. "You little shit!"

The beating then resumed until a voice was heard that sent chills down the spines of everyone present "Now gentlemen mind telling me what you are doing to my son." All the men turned to see my father with his usual small smile, but his presence was very menacing. Now let it be known that my father was a man of great patience and that it is usually my mother that showed anger. For even if racists drunks show up while we walk around town together, my father never once got mad and always prevented Mom from ripping them apart. Now though it looked like he was about to turn into some terrifying creature from hell as he spoke "You see I am taking a break from my current project and thought it would be nice to come pick up my son from school so that we could have more time together. When I didn't see him making his way home I decided to look for him and what do I find?" then his tone darkens " **A sorry excuse for slug shit kicking my son like he was the whore of a wife I am sure you have.** " He then reaches in his casual dress coat and pulls out his pocket watch and opens it like he is checking the time " **Now I will give you five seconds to pray to your God because you could very well see him today if I end up being a bit reckless.** "

This causes the man that was kicking me to laugh "Take a look around you dumb fuck! You are outnumbered! There is no way you can beat us all!" the men then start advancing to attack the older wolf Faunus.

Dad unclips the watch from his coat and holds it in front of him as it starts to glow green "Oh my you are right there certainly are quite a few of you. However," the watch then breaks apart into its different components then comes back together into a chakram like object that begins to float above his hand "what I lack in numbers I can certainly make up with **raw destructive power.** " Then the chakram suddenly flies forward and starts slicing up the men one by one and stops right in front of the man that has been beating down on me as the rest of the men collapse from their injuries. The blade slowly starts moving around the man as he actually pisses his pants and if I wasn't in immense pain I would probably be laughing my ass off " **Now would you like to explain why you were beating my son or should I just put an end to this.** " Dad says as he starts making his way toward the man.

Shakily "I-it was the b-brats fault he put my son in the hospital."

This stops my father's advance as he contemplates the answer "I can understand your anger that someone had injured your child. However, my son has already been punished and as far as I know there has not been any similar interactions between the two since. So you "punishing" my child," the blade slowly starts to sink into the man's throat " **was not something that was called for.** "

Then as it looked like the blade was going to cut his head off it stops just short and the man then faints dropping to the floor like a sack of rocks to the floor and the chakram returned to my father and changed back to his pocket watch. As he puts it away he rushes to my side "Ash everything is going to be ok now." he then starts checking various parts of my body and a look of worry comes over him. As he reaches for me and picks me up gingerly he speaks "I got to get you to the hospital right away!" He starts running leaving the rest behind as the kid cowers in the corner not believing what just happened.

* * *

After we get there and I am treated my Mom arrives to see me with various casts around my body holding me together. She is four months pregnant now, but it hardly impedes her movements as she takes my hand with a worried look on her face. However, after the doctor tells her I am going to be fine a look of relief comes over her that is quickly replaced by rage as her eyes turn yellow and her voice almost sounds monstrous " **I am going to kill the people who dared to hurt my baby!** "

To be honest I actually thought she was going to until Dad places a hand on her shoulder "There is no need for that I have already taught them a lesson they won't soon forget."

She looks a bit disappointed, but her eyes go back to their usual blue "What are we going to do now though? I don't think we should stay here anymore."

Dad takes a seat right next to her "You're right we should move away from here."

"But what about your job?" she was right we could open a bakery anywhere, but I haven't heard of anywhere else that would be in need of scientists Dad's.

"It's ok I am at my wits end there anyways and I have always been wanting to spend more time with my family." He smiles reassuringly at her as he pulls her in to a hug.

She raps her tail around him as she asks "But where will we go?"

"You still have that place in Vacuo right? How about there?"

"But what about Ash the only school there is a combat school."

"Umm." I usually don't like to cut into such important conversation, but perhaps I should let what I have decided a while ago be known. "Actually I was hoping that I could start training because I want to be a Huntsman."

This throws them for a loop because I have never expressed the desire to learn to be one before. "Honey do you know what it is you are asking to become?" Mom had a look on her face that I could easily tell that she didn't want me to as she knew the dangers of that kind of job.

I nod before speaking "After what happened today I don't want to be weak. I want to become strong so that I can defend myself against such dumb people and protect those that I will find dear to me."

Once again they were not expecting such a well thought out answer, but then my father just smiled bigger than usual. "Well if you feel that strongly about it then it looks like moving to Vacuo is the right thing to do."

Mom quickly turns to Dad with a look of horror on her face "How can you agree to it so easily? Aren't you worried about his health at all?"

He calmly put his hands on his shoulders as he explains himself "Of course and that is why I am letting him do this. For if he gives up part way and decides that he wants to do something else then at least he will be able to defend himself against most people. Though if he doesn't then that means that he is serious about this and thus as his parents we need to be as supportive as possible." Mom was left stammering as she was trying to come up with a counter argument, but wasn't finding any. Dad then moved toward me and place his hands on both sides of my face "If you are serious then first things first." His body then starts to glow a neon green color like his watch did before it broke apart and reformed. Then a bright blue fills the out edges of my vision as a warmth seems to cover my body. Then as both glows fade he pulls his hands away "There now with your Aura unlocked you begin recuperating faster and when you are all better and we are in Vacuo we can start getting you ready to enter the combat school there."

Mom looks reluctant as she heaves a big sigh of defeat "I just hope it will be better for both of my little pups there."

* * *

 **Boom two down and it hasn't even been 24 hours**

 **I don't think this is clear in the story so let me explain, you see the watch that Myst, the dad, carries around does not mech shift like some of the weapons in RWBY do. You see it is his semblance that has the ability to take apart any piece of technology and put it back together in anyway he wants so long as the design is clear in his head. Him being a scientist it is perfect for him and he can do this with more than just the watch, but it is just something that he almost always has on him.**

 **Also wanted to mention that Holo's, the mom, semblance is like a half shapeshifting one that would make her more wolf like giving her a major boost in all stats and that is also why her voice changes in the chapter because it activates a little warping her voice.**

 **Anyways i think that is all i have to say this time so later and make sure to PM me for questions and review to help me improve.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok even though I have nothing better to do this was still kind of tough to write, but i think that it is just me.**

 **anyways read the bottom and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Oasis of Sand

"Too hot can't move." I complain as I lay in the middle of the floor of our new house with boxes sit around me waiting to be unpacked.

"Come on you need to start unpacking so we can start your training." Says my mother just taking the new 90-degree weather in stride carrying three boxes. Her pregnancy is now actually starting to show as now she is five months into it.

We are only now moving into our new house because even with my Aura unlocked it took me two and a half weeks to get fully healed. Dad says that I should heal faster from other injuries from now on and that it only took that long because they occurred before my Aura was turned on. Then after I was healed we started to pack and let all of our regular customers know that we were going to move. Dad also informed his work that he was resigning, but apparently they really did not want him to go. So much so that a man showed up at the house dressed in an army uniform and, judging by the way my dad addressed him, he was a general. "Myst please Atlas needs your expertise." He pleaded with my dad.

Dad just shook his head "Sorry General Ironwood, but this just isn't the kind of environment I want my son to be in and I have another child on the way."

"If this is about pay I can see about getting you a pay raise."

Dad just shakes his head once more "This isn't about pay. Also I don't like the direction you are taking the science division. We need to help the people not improve our military might.

They then started to argue over whether it is better to improve the military and whether or not that it would make the people's lives easier. In the end though it looked like he left on good terms and that if we ever needed a good word put in for one of the Huntsmen's Academies to just let him know and he will do what he can. Now we are here unloading the pelican into our new house and bakery and Dad walks in carrying two boxes in his hand and a few more behind him on what looks like floating platforms and seems to be suffering just as much as I am "Let him rest for a second dear, he wasn't born into this heat like you were." She glares at him which makes him wince.

"If he cannot handle this change in temperature then he will not last as a Huntsmen." At this I wince.

I sit up and my tail flops in front of me and I glare at it "This is all your fault. If I didn't have you I wouldn't be so hot."

I receive a slap in the face from something furry "If you can complain then start moving your boxes to your new room." Mom says as she shakes out her tail from the sweat that she picked from my head.

Then she continues to take boxes to where they need to go "Don't worry about her son." I turn to Dad "she only wants to toughen you up because she knows what the life of a hunter can be like."

I nod "I know and she is right I need to get use to things like this because if I get sent to a mission to places like this I can't let it get to me." But my conviction wavers some "BUT WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE SO HOT!"

My dad chuckles "I have to agree with you there." then as a strand of hair falls into his face he smiles like he just got a great idea. "I know two ways that we can get you to cool down fast and we can get to see the town a bit, but first" he shifts the boxes in his hands and shows that all of this is starting to tire him out "let's get all of the boxes put away before we ask Mom for a break."

I giggle a little bit as I finally get up and grab the boxes with my name on them to move them to my room. I walk through the house and in truth it isn't different from the house back in Atlas, but considering that this was Mom's first house, the one in Atlas was probably based off of this one. So after I unpack a few boxes I go and see if it is time to leave. I find Mom and Dad as they stand on the border between the living room and the path way that leads into what will be the bakery. I hear them talking and decide to listen in "Must we really let him pursue the path of a Huntsmen."

Dad tried to reassure Mom I'm sure for the umpteenth time "He is the son of one of the most powerful Huntresses to come out of Vacuo in the last hundred years. He will be fine."

She hits his chest that she was leaning on "Being powerful is not enough." Tears threaten to fall as she continues "My teammates were also powerful, but each of them died over taken by the Grimm."

He embraces her and their ears tilt back and she wraps her tail around him "Then we will make him both powerful and smart. That way if he ever faces an enemy that he is not powerful enough to take on he will be smart enough to get away."

This seems to reassure her as she looks- ok it looks like they are about to share a very tender moment. So I make my way back to my room to unpack some more so that they can have their moment because unlike most kids my age I know exactly what was going to happen next and honestly I can do without watching the people that I have come to consider my parents make out. So wait a few minutes then I call out "Dad are we gonna be go to cool down yet!" I hear some crashing sounds as I think 'They completely forgot about me'

* * *

A few hours later

"There you go Ash how do you feel now?" my Dad asks as we just left a barber shop.

I had just gotten my hair cut and the person that cut it was a very attractive Faunus woman with admittedly a very sizable bust, her name was Kiiro Kitsune. Also throughout the appointment she kept saying that I was cute and she kept smothering me in her chest which caused a blush to form every time. So it took about an hour for her to actually finish cutting my hair, and she was very gentle with my ears and to be honest it didn't help with my blush. In the end she cut my hair very short leaving hair on the top a little bit longer, but now my ears are completely exposed. It makes me a bit uncomfortable so I start flattening them against my head and my Dad sees this and starts having a worried look on his face before he suddenly smiles with an idea. He gets up from his chair next to my Mom, which she just as confused about what he has planned as I was. Then he goes and sits in another one of the barber chairs and smiles at me "I could use a haircut too. Would you mind?"

She looks between him and me then smiles noticing the same thing and now his hair is also pretty short fully exposing his own ears. He sees me staring as we are walking to the next place he has planned for us. He smiles at me before he wiggles his ears "See it doesn't matter that we have these ears."

My mother takes notices of his words and gives me worried look thinking that I was just uncomfortable with the new hair cut "Is that why you have been flattening your ears!?"

"W-well no i-it's just that…." I look down not really sure how I should respond, I think that being a kid again is effecting how I think.

He then places a hand on top of my head and I look up at him "It's okay you don't have to explain. I understand that Atlas wasn't exactly the most understanding when it comes to Faunus, and maybe that has led to you wanting to hide what you are, but Vacuo is different there are many more Faunus her than there was in Atlas." He sees that I'm still not feeling open about my ears as I look back down. So he takes a deep breath and kneels down so that he can be eye level with me before continuing "Look, it is okay if you want hide it," Mom looks completely shocked, but he continues before she can say anything "but you should never be afraid or ashamed to show what you are. So I only ask that while you can hide them make sure to show this to the people most important to you and not be afraid to show others."

We lock eyes for a minute before I speak in a soft tone "Okay Dad I will."

At this he gives me a big grin "Good now let's go cool down some more and explore the town what do you say." I nod my ears now in a more relaxed position pointing up and we head off in a direction following Dad while Mom is a little bit confused about what just happened.

* * *

About half an hour later

We had gone to an ice cream parlor, which seriously helped cool me down, and we're now wondering the city. Then we came to a park where it looks like it is the popular place for a good majority of the kids to play at. Seeing this my parents went to go sit at one of the benches while they told me to go make some new friends. Not having much of a choice I went to go swing on the swing set, but after just swinging there for a while a group of human boys approached me "Hey that's my swing."

I stop swinging think to myself 'Seriously are all human children this stuck up!' I give a big sigh before I look right at the kid that appears to be their leader. He didn't look like much, but he was bigger and more well-dressed than the kids around him, so it was either his strength or his money that had the kids behind him following him. I get up and the kid grins widely thinking that I was intimidated by him, but it quickly faded as he saw me looking at the seat like I was looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" he asks.

I stop examining the seat before I turn toward him and sit back down "Sorry I was just looking for your name, but I couldn't find it. So clearly this swing does not belong to you."

This clearly was not what they were expecting as almost all of the kids are shocked and one kid steps forward "Don't you know who you are talking too."

"Well I just moved here. Sooo no, but even if I did I wouldn't listen to a spoiled brat like yourself."

I am not really sure why I say such things, but I just can't help it these humans are just rubbing me the wrong way and now they are trying to surround me "We will make you regret those words dog boy."

I sigh as I get up from the swing getting ready to fight 'Dad said that this place was supposed to be better, but it doesn't look like that is the case.' I look over in the direction the Mom and Dad 'Good thing for these guys that Mom can't see us. she probably would have wanted to rip these kids a new one.' I get into a fighting stance that I have been practicing, but I am a bit concerned about how well I will be able to use it because even if my mind knows how it is supposed to work this new body still hasn't adapted to it yet. Once I am in position I grin as I think I can still take these guys "What too scared to fight me yourself so you have a group of thugs do it for you?"

The kid is so pissed off that he looks like he is ready to kill "LISTEN HERE DOG BOY YOU ARE TO INSIGNIFICANT FOR ME TO-." as he is trying to insult me he is interrupted by a sudden foot coming in contact with his face.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" is heard as the foot makes contact and a young girl does a flip off of the boy's face as he falls to the ground out cold. As she lands on her feet I can get a clear look at her hair is a deep red that goes to about her shoulders, she has bright green eyes, and she looked so much like a boy that I think most people will find it hard to believe that she is a girl. She is wearing gym short, a tank top and tennis shoes all a red a shade darker than her hair. She had the biggest grin on her face as she turns to face me and then she runs up to me "What do you think of that technique pretty cool huh!?" she then pulls out a book "I got it from this book! It has all kinds of cool things and there are Ninjas everywhere! I mean Ninjas are soooo cool right!?" she looks at me excitedly expecting an answer.

Her sudden entry has left me stunned so I was a little shaky about how to answer "Yes?"

This is the answer I think that girl was hoping for "Great! See I knew that we are going to be great friends!"

While all of this is happening the boy comes to again and slowly rises "Who kicked me in the face!?"

He saw the girl talking to me and stepped forward like he was finally going to fight, but one of the other kids stopped him "Wait! That's Seno Izanami, I heard that she can go toe to toe with some of the older kids at the academy. We won't be able to take her on like this."

The rich boy takes a minute to think things over "Fine let's go for now." He then turns to us before they all leave "This isn't over losers!"

When they all leave she turns back to me and I see her eyes slowly move up to my ears. I flatten them trying to make them less noticeable, but then when our eyes meet again she gives me a big bright smile "You know your ears are kind of cute!" I blush as she giggles. Then she grabs my hand and starts to pull me along "Come on I'll introduce you to my other friends and we can all play together." As she pulls me I look back to where my parents are sitting they see me being pulled along and they both smile, though I think Mom's was a little shaky, and nod for me to go ahead. "Come on! Come on! We have to hurry before they have to go home! We are going to have so much fun!" she squeals with excitement as she leads me out of the park.

After we leave Mom looks to Dad worried "Are you sure it is alright to let him go on his own like that?"

Dad just laughs a little "He will be fine that girl looked nice to me. So you don't have to worry."

"Our son just ran off with a girl we don't know."

"What, it's not like he is going to come back with them married and a kid on the way." Mom stomps on his foot causing him to yelp and gives him a glare with yellow eyes "S-Sorry won't speak of things like that again." He gives her a nervous smile.

She heaves an exhausted sigh as her eyes return to their original blue and leans on his shoulder "Sorry it's just that we just moved her and I'm just worried about him."

He looks at her fondly "It is okay I understand how you feel, but if we shelter him to much then he will never be able to make any meaningful connections." He says as he pulls her into a comforting embrace. Then he chuckles nervously a little bit "But you know that just means that he won't be home for a while and there is still a lot to unpack."

She punches him lightly in the chest and gives him a look "Really? Way to ruin the moment." Then she gets up and starts heading back toward the house.

He gets up quickly grabbing her hand walking next to her "Come on I was just stating what needs to be done and when we are done I promise that I will make it up to you."

She playfully glares up at him "You better." She says as a smile creeps onto her face and she lightly grips his hand back.

* * *

with Ash and Seno

Seno is pulling me through what I think is a market or bazaar like place until she spots the person she is looking for and pulls me off to the side "YOO!"

The boy she pulls me to has bright blue hair that is cut similar to mine, but the sides are shorter and dark blue eyes, his skin is a little bit tanned. He is wearing a white dress shirt, a pair of gray jean shorts, black fingerless gloves, and yellow tinted goggles that hang around his neck. "Finally what has been keeping you. I had to wait here by this scary alley."

Seno looks around a little bit "So is it just you Nept or is Sunny nearby."

The boy winces at the mention of what I think is his nickname "No Sun isn't here yet." then he sees me standing next to Seno "Sup. Name's Neptune Vasilias aand are you two going out or something." He says pointing to our hands which are still linked.

I blush and pull my hand away and rub the back of my head "N-No we are not going out." I then hold my hand out to Neptune "My name is Ashford Randal by the way" he takes my hand and gives a light shake.

Then Seno jumps in between us and takes my hand again, but this time just shakes it, albeit violently, "My name is Seno Izanami! Nice to meet you Ashford…."

She seems to be trying to think up a nickname for me so I speak up before I get something bad like Neptune "You can just call me Ash if that's easier for you."

Seno seems to like it, if her big grin is any indication, Neptune on the other hand groans "Why couldn't I come up with a good nickname like that." He complains as he slumps down.

"Hey it's not my fault that you couldn't come up with one." Seno says as she pouts a little bit.

I rub the back of my head a bit "So is there supposed to be someone else I need to meet."

"That would be me." a voice behind calls out and Seno runs up to the boy it came from. "Sup losers." He says it in a friendly tone clearly not really meaning for us to take it as an insult.

The boy's appearance is probably what I should expect. He doesn't have a shirt on, but has denim shorts and a pair of plain looking white and grey sneakers. His hair is blonde and so is his monkey tail…. 'WAIT HE HAS A TAIL TOO!' I mentally scream as he walks up to me. I am a bit shocked because, other than my Mom, I haven't anyone else with a tail.

"So Seno says that you were standing up to that snob Jin Fenghou."

I try to wave it off like it was nothing "He was just being a jerk for no reason, and people like that really bother me."

The blonde boy nods "Trying to play it cool I can respect that." He smiles as he holds out his hand "I'm Sun Wukong nice to meet ya."

I take his hand "Ashford Randal you can me Ash. I'm new to Vacuo, my family just moved in earlier today into a bakery, but I don't remember exactly what street it is on."

"That's soo cool I bet you get all the food you want!" exclaimed Seno

I shake my head "No I can't because if I did that then there would be less to sell for actual customers."

"Aww that's sucks. I was hoping that we could go and grab something to snack on." Wines Sun. Then he shrugs "Oh well can't be helped."

I rub the back of my head "Well it's not like we can't go back to my house if you guys want some snacks, but I'm not sure what we have to snack on though."

"Nah it's ok we can just pick some up from the market place." Says Sun as he starts to pull me back to street where I just came from, but the smile that is on his face does not give me a good feeling about this.

* * *

 **I know that this story isn't as popular as the other one is, but it still one that I want to write so i will probably just go back and forth with them.**

 **Anyways what do you guys think so far. Please let me know so I can adjust to make the next chapters even better cause i think this one was probably rough around the edges and I am still trying to figure out what to write during the time between the main events I have planned in my head. So if you guys what to see something with the characters mentioned so far let me know or any ideas for future chapters would be nice too.**

 **Also still looking for all the OC stuff cause it would be nice to fill in some voids without having to write complete character sheets on my own.**

 **Anyways thank you for reading and see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go guys another chapter, but man did writers block hit me hard the last couple of weeks. However, I think I'm over it now so enjoy this one and more to come.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Personal Issues

Ash's POV

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Me, Seno, Sun, and Neptune are running from a rather plump man that runs a fruit stand.

Sun is currently leading the way with maybe a dozen bananas in his arms cackling like a maniac. Seno is right behind him with me right behind her and Neptune bringing up the rear, but I am really mad "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU STEAL BANANAS FROM THAT MAN!"

"Ohhhh Ash swore~" Seno teases me while I growl at her

Sun just keeps laughing "Come on I am hungry and what's a few bananas."

"THIS IS SERIOUS MAN!" Neptune shouts to him "HE REALLY LOOKS LIKE HE WANTS TO PUT THE HURT ON US THIS TIME!"

"WHAT DOES HE MEAN BY THIS TIME!?" I ask as we turn a corner, but once the man comes around the corner he doesn't see us.

"Damn those kids every time I get a fresh order of bananas that monkey brat shows up to take my stock!" the man storms off I assume back to his stand.

Once he is gone we all step out from different hiding places and I have my hands balled up into a fists "Why are you stealing those!" I point to the bananas that he has managed to keep a hold of and clean considering he came out of a dumpster.

Sun just laughs "Come on its just a few bunches what's it going to hurt?" he says as one is about to fall but he catches it with his tail.

I hardly can believe his lack of understanding what these people are going through and I get right into his face "What's it going to hurt!? How about whether or not that they get to eat!"

He doesn't back down and looks me dead in the eye "If they need something to eat why can't they eat what they have?"

"They can't because if they do then they won't earn money to buy more when they need it!" my anger just keeps on growing as my eyes turn yellow, but Sun stands his ground.

We stand there for a while both of us clearly fuming with anger for what the other just won't understand. Just when I think that we are actually about to fight Seno gets between us and pushes us apart "Both of you stop it! Friends shouldn't fight!"

Sun simply turns around "I thought that you would have brought someone cooler to hang out with, but he is just like Jin." Then he starts walking away.

Neptune looks between the two of us before turning to me "Sorry about that, but it was nice to meet you." Then he runs after Sun.

Then Seno steps in front of me and punches me in the chest "What was that for!?" I ask while rubbing where she hit me.

She scowls at me "That's what I want to ask you!? We were all having fun and then you two get into a fight why?"

I scowl right back "What do you mean why!? Of course I would be angry after all he is stealing from people that are working hard to provide for their families!"

She doesn't back down and gives me a shove which forces me to take a step back "And what about him is he just supposed to starve to death!?"

I am taken back by that statement "What do you mean?" I ask as the yellow fades from my eyes.

Seno looks down and contemplates before she speaks "Sun doesn't have a family to take care of him. So he has to steal in order to eat."

I am a little saddened by this fact "Why doesn't he get help from us?"

She shakes her head "I don't know, but he says that he doesn't want to involve his friends and being independent." Then she smiles sadly "Anyways maybe I'll see you around at school or something."

I nod as she runs off in the direction Sun and Neptune ran off in. I rub the back of my head as I look around to trying to find the direction of my new house "Now which way is my house again?"

* * *

Back at Ash's house

I walk through the door after wondering around for a few hours to see that most of the boxes have been emptied and the store looks like it is almost ready to open. It is pretty surprising considering how many items are required to actually open the store. I walk through the store and into the actual house part of the building before I take off my shoes. Then I call out "I'm home!"

My Mom calls back from the kitchen "Welcome home sweetie." I walk into the kitchen/dining room, where I see Mom cooking in front of a bunch of pots. She sees me walk in and wipes her hands on her apron, that says beware of the beast in the kitchen, as she walks up to me and kisses me on top of my head before she refocuses on what I think is stew that she is making, if the smell is anything to go by. As she stirs the pots contents she hums happily "So how was your day? Make lots of friends?"

I laugh nervously "No I haven't."

She looks at me a bit worried before she smiles and says "Don't worry I'm sure that you will be able to make lots of friends soon enough."

I nod a bit before I start to make my way to the living through the dining room to find that my Dad is tinkering with… actually I have no idea what it is supposed to be. I sit down on the couch next to his and turn on the TV. On the TV was some sort of tournament that I think is called the Vytal Festival and while the weapons and skills of the fighters is interesting I can't focus on watching it because my thoughts keep drifting back to Sun and our argument earlier. 'I can't believe I was being so closed minded. I mean I can completely understand why he would do something like that. After all that was my situation in my previous life.' I lean back and sigh as I think 'I want to let him know that I understand, but if he keeps it up he is going to get in big trouble if he steals from the wrong people.'

My Dad stops tinkering and sees me not watching the fights even though we all agreed that watching these tournaments would help me pick what kind of weapon that I could learn how to use in the future "What are you thinking about son?"

This breaks me out of my train of thought as I contemplate how much I should tell him, but I come to the conclusion that he is a very understanding man so I explain the situation "Well I met someone today who steals food because he is an orphaned with no way to get food otherwise."

Dad nods slowly "And would you consider him your friend?"

I look down sadly "I would, but I don't think he will want to be after today because we argued about the fact he was stealing."

He smiles at me "Well I trust your judge of his character and since he is your friend he must be a good kid. So what do you want to do now?"

I think about what my answer should be before giving my reply "I want to help him and show that he doesn't have to steal that there are other ways and if I can't do that then I need to show him who he shouldn't be stealing from."

My Dad smiles at me for my consideration and desire to help my new friend given his situation "Well we are going to be going to start your training tomorrow and I am sure you will be able to see him and tell him how you feel after.

I smile and nod happily as Mom has snuck up behind me and wraps her arms around me "So you have made friends! Why did you lie to me?" she asks as she ruffles my head.

I look up at her with a slight pout "I wasn't lying because I don't know if he will want to be my friend." I sadden a bit as I finish and she notices, but that is probably because of my ears 'I really need to get that under control' I think as she just pulls me closer.

She sighs a little before she starts to pet my head lightly "You are an incredible boy and there is no doubt in my mind that people just as incredible will want to be your friend." The action is soothing and after a good minute she pats my head a few times "Ok. Well we will handle that tomorrow for now come help me set the table for dinner."

* * *

The following day

I had just finished my training with Dad and was now currently walking through the market place looking for the kids that I hope are still willing to be my friends. School wasn't going to start for another week and I really wanted to patch things up with them before it started. I searched the market for about an hour before I decided to try looking around elsewhere. After a while I find my way back to the park where I met Seno, but the park is now completely empty. I sigh as I make my way over to the swings once again 'Man I really messed up yesterday.' I think as my ears sag as I feel like I might not get a chance to patch things up again. The sun is starting to set so I get up to leave, but as I am making my way back home I hear something faint in the distance. I am about to ignore it, but then I think I hear Suns' voice so I run off in the direction I think it is coming from.

As I round a corner to an alley way I see Sun cornered by three guys and that he looks a bit beaten up. Then a guy steps toward Sun and it seems that I have yet to be noticed "Make sure that you tell that red headed bitch that if she messes with the boss's kid again then we will continue to cause trouble for those around her." He calmly says as he pulls out a large knife that looks like it could change into a pistol, but it looked like one of the generic models that Dad has been showing me for a starting point for my weapon. He starts moving closer to Sun as most of his injuries have now healed from his Aura "First though we got to get rid of that pesky Aura so that your wounds last longer." I let my tail drop as I will need to focus completely on what I'm about to do next. I rush at the men and once I reach the first one on my right I give him the strongest punch I could give to the side of his knee and it gives a satisfying pop as I blow out his knee. As he is going down I use him as a stepping stool and jump at the other and give him a kick to his throat that sends him landing on his back. I contort to land on my feet and the third guy turns to face me and after seeing what I did to his partners he wastes no time going on the offensive.

He makes a swipe with his knife and if not for my instincts he would have slashed my eyes. As I jump back he continues forward and thrusts his knife at me I barely manage to dodge it. Acting quickly before he can pull his arm back I grab his wrist and strike his elbow trying to break it, but while I am unable to do that he does drop his knife from the pain. I quickly snatch it midair, but before I can use it the man back hands me into some garbage next to Sun. As I pant heavily from the exertion and pull myself free, the man turns facing us while bending his arm "You little shit that hurt!" he is now clearly seething with rage "I'll make you pay for that!"

As I get to my feet I can't keep the smile from forming on my face "Yeah but I got your weapon." I say as I pass the knife from one hand to the other "Though I think the handle is a bit too heavy."

The man smiles "What are you stupid kid!?" the other two men start getting up and while one was rubbing his throat and the other one was favoring his right leg they were otherwise fine "You think that just because you have one knife you can beat all three of us!"

My smile doesn't fade at the recovery of his partners "I don't think I will have to." I then transform the knife into its gun form. All three men take a step back as I point it at them "You see I wondered why you didn't want to use the gun mode. Then it came to me, you don't want to draw the attention that a gunshot will attract." As I finish I point it up and fire a few rounds into the air. The shots echo in the alleyway and the men look a bit worried now "So you gonna spend your time here while the cops get here or you gonna get far away from here?"

The man the weapon belongs to clicks his teeth before turning to leave "You better watch yourself kid."

After they rush out of the alley and turn the corner I release the breath I didn't even know I was holding. As I am trying to catch my breath Sun gets up "Why did you help me?"

I heave one last time before I turn to respond "Well first I want to apologies for getting angry when I didn't even know about your situation."

He gets a bit angry "That doesn't involve you."

I rub the back of my neck "Actually I was hoping that it would as I was hoping that I could be your friend."

"Even if you were my friend, I don't want to get my friends involved."

I wave him off "That's stupid you should always involve your friends cause what else would we be here for."

He looks at me skeptically "Your saying that even though I steal and get attacked by guys like that you still would want to be involved."

I place my hands behind my head "Well yeah if you are willing to forgive me and let me become your friend." I smile at him nervously and while I don't notice my ears are sagging slightly and my tail is swaying back and forth hopefully.

Sun rubs the back of his head "Listen it's cool. I mean maybe I take things a bit too far sometimes I get that, but still I don't want to involve my friends."

I laugh "Sorry but I think that as your friend I'm gonna be stinking my nose in such things from now on." I say with a big grin on my face. Then my ear twitches as I hear sirens coming from far away "We should probably get out of here before the cops arrive." I gesture as I toss the gun into the trash because I don't want to be caught with the weapon of a criminal.

As we exit the alley and about to start running to get as far away as possible two cop cars pull up on both sides and four men quickly get out. We are completely stuck cause while I have confidence in our ability to get away from the vendors in the market these guys are cops and I think they should have been trained to be able to ketch people way faster than us. still Sun tries to make a break for it, but is easily caught by his tail and the man lifts him so that he is hanging upside down and while I am sure that would have hurt me Sun just crosses his arms and pouts. The man that caught him walks up to me as the other three men go into the alley to inspect it probably for the reports of the gun fire. The man looks from Sun to me before sighing as he asks "So mind telling me what you boys are doing around here this late at night?" I laugh nervously as I rub the back of my head as I try to come up with some excuse.

* * *

About an hour later.

Me and Sun are now sitting in a little jail cell in the towns police station Sun simply chuckles "Man we really screwed up."

While he is pretty calm about our situation I have become a nervous wreck "Oh man. Oh man. Oh man. Mom is totally gonna kill me."

Sun chuckles a bit more and pats my back "Come on man I don't think a Mom would really do that."

Then a look of horror comes across my face "Your right she is actually more likely to kill everyone here to get me out."

Sun chuckles some more believing that I am just exaggerating, but then he sees her come in and my tail instinctively wraps around my leg in fear which makes him more than a little nervous. She hastily approaches the bars "My pup are you alright?" she asks sweetly as she reaches through the bars to try to reach her son. But as I try to get up the handcuffs on my arm keeps me attached to the bench so she turns to the same police officer that brought us in "Could you please open the door please." The man looks back and forth between me and my Mom, but see as she is in the later terms of her pregnancy he shrugs not seeing the harm in letting her in. Once he has the door open she rushes to me and embraces me "Are you alright my pup?" I nod as she pulls herself away from me, but then her entire attitude changes as she punches the top of my head "Do you have any idea how worried sick I have been!" As I clutch my head in pain she gently grasps my face and again pulls me close "Honestly just how worried do you think I was when the police called the house!"

I start feeling guilty about the kind of panic that must have went through her when the police called "I'm sorry Mom."

She pulls me back again to look me in the eye "As you should be!" she then notices Sun sitting next to me with a confused look on his face from watching what was transpiring in front of him. She then looks back to me "Is this the friend you were talking about?" I nod "And did you patch things up?"

I look over at Sun then back to Mom and smile "Yep!" my tail unwinds from my leg and lightly sways back and forth.

She nods "Good." Then she turns to the officer "Now I will be taking my Son and his friend home."

The cop is taken back by this "I'm sorry Mrs. Randall, but your son and his friend were found in an area where a gun was found after we received reports of shots being fired and on top of that we they smelled like gun powder and we found a gun in an alley really close to where we picked them up. So I am afraid that until we find out exactly what happened we can't just let these kids go."

As he finished she walked right up to get into his face but she was mindful so that there was no pressure on her belly "Excuse me, but I find that a hardly good reason my boy should have to spend the night here. He is a good boy that wouldn't get into any fights he wouldn't have to. Not only that, while he is training to be a huntsman he can't even hit the broadside of the barn with a gun." I blush with her statement "So you see even if he did fire the gun he wouldn't have hurt anyone and if he did you would have found some trace of it at the alley right?"

The man tries to find a reason for her to be wrong, but considering that she is right plus the fact that this was the first time we have ever been to the station he can't really come up with a good reason to keep us there. He sighs in defeat "Very well just give me a minute to fill out some paper work so they can be released."

After he walks back out Mom turns to us "Okay listen I don't really know what happened, but you are going to tell me everything that happened tonight." Glares at us a bit "Right?" we both nod furiously "Good now I am going call your Father to let him know that we are going to have a guest for the night. If you don't object?" Sun lightly shakes his head "Good and will you need to make a call yourself." This time he shakes his head but looks down a bit "I see well that is fine. Now let me go make that call." She then heads out the same door as the officer.

We sit in silence for a minute before Sun decides to speak up "Your Mom is pretty cool, but terrifying at the same time."

I laugh a bit "Yeah I know. That is why me and Dad are hoping for a brother because we fear that if I get a sister than she will end up being like Mom and one terrifying woman is enough." Now we both laugh at this for a minute. As our laughter dies down I look around the cell a bit more calmly now that I don't people are going to be killed before I look over at Sun "You know I meant what I said before. I don't even mind being in here with you, but just promise me that it won't be too crazy alright?"

He smiles a bit "I make no promises!"

"Awww come on man!" I wine, but it is quickly replaced by a big smile "Fine, but you have to involve me every time from now on deal." I hold out my hand for a fist bump.

Sun's smile widens "Fine, but don't go regretting it later." He then holds up his own hand.

As we bump fists I reply "Don't worry I won't because I'll be there to keep you and Seno in check cause I got a feeling she is gonna be forcing her way in too."

Sun laughs "Yeah and knowing Neptune he is probably get dragged along."

"Well I can't say that being your guys friend will be boring." I say as we start laughing and now I can confidently say that I have a small, but good group of friends and it is feels good. I mean in my previous life as a kid I never had a group of friends like the one I just earned for myself and while I can tell that the next few years are going to be interesting at the same time I can tell it is going to be a big pain in my ass, but that is fine because who needs regular fiends anyways.

* * *

 **Ok so I saw you review suppes1 and it is not that I was ignorin you I just forgot about it. But to answer your question (I think) Team RWBY will be coming into the story eventually, but Ash will not be part of their team and will have a separate OC team that me and friend of mine from college has put together.**

 **Anyways thanks for readin you guys please review to let me know how you guys think the story is coming along and if you have any questions you can post it in the review and I will try to answer it in the next chapter or you can PM me and get an answer sooner. Anyways again thanks for reading and know that I will be trying my hardest to try to get these chapters out faster.**

 **Later Peeps!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well it's been a while, but here you guys go another shot at this story so enjoy and read the bottom please thanks.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Last Normal Day

Seno's POV

"I SWEAR THIS TIME I'M GONNA GET YOU KIDS!" shouts the man that runs the fruit stand. I can't contain my laughter at how hard he is pushing himself and I look back to see Ash following with Nept close behind. As we run I think about how this has been a good three years and we have done a lot of good in that time.

Sun would steal food and involve us in his many plots and if we ever got caught we made an agreement that we would take turns paying for the things we take, but that hasn't been happening to much lately. Of course, I think that Ash would probably think that I don't help prevent use from getting in trouble because I just can't stand the bullies around town and to me it doesn't matter if they are adults or not. Most of the time though our ideas coincide and we steal form people that are charging way too much or deny service to Faunus or just treat their customers like crap like the guy chasing us. Neptune gets dragged along and while he did seem a bit reluctant at first, and frankly during fights he is little to no help, he has gotten a lot better with time and I think now he is starting to enjoy himself. Though, I think that Ash has liked it for a while now because he likes to say how we are like the White Fang and punishing those that are racists and stuff like that.

I am not too sure about the White Fang because from what my parents have told me that while their cause is a good one most have grown to just not like humans in general and that makes me nervous that if he were to join them that maybe he would grow to hate me too. Though it makes me happy to hear him say that even if he were to join them he would continue to try and become a Huntsman and help as many people as possible. I snap out of reminiscing as we round a corner with the man not far behind. As he comes around the corner he finds that we have disappeared once again "I SWEAR NEXT TIME I SEE YOU KIDS I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he shouts in frustration.

Once he storms off we each come out of our hiding places "Man did you see the look on his face this time!" Sun says as he jumps down from a broken window he was hiding in "I think a little more running and he would have popped." He then erupts into laughter. Sun has grown a bit taller and because of the schools slight dress code he has become custom to wearing a shirt, even if he leaves it unbutton all the time.

"What do you mean I thought I was going to die!" complains Neptune as he climbs out of a barrel he managed to fit inside. He has also changed a bit he has started to keep the goggles on his forehead instead of around his neck and has grown to be about the same height as Sun.

"Aww come on Nept it wasn't that bad." I tease as I come out from behind a stack of poles that regretfully I can still fit behind. "We only had to run about three miles this time." I say cheerily and while I did grow a bit taller it seems that my growth is slowing down and have unfortunately ended up only about a centimeter shorter than everyone else. I am wearing my usual shirt and shorts, but now my hair has grown longer and since it has been getting in my eyes a lot I have started to tie it back into a short ponytail "Right Ash?"

He slightly opens the door that looks like it was blocked by several planks of wood and squeeze his way out "I dunno? It looked like he has lost some weight. Maybe chasing after us is starting to be good for his health." I can see him shudder at the thought of helping that guy with anything. Like the others he has grown taller and is about the same height as Sun and Neptune. He has stated to let his hair grow out a little, but he still can't handle the heat very well so he has been getting it cut every once in a while so his ears are almost always showing these days and while I think he is still a bit embarrassed about them I think they are still cute. Also, he started letting his tail just hang as it pleases and to be honest I was a bit surprised that he had one, but I think it is pretty cool and unlike Sun's his is just so fluffy. He then pulls out his scroll that he was given in case of emergencies and a look of horror forms on his face "OH CRAP! I'M GONNA BE LATE!"

I snicker at his panic and decide to tease him a bit "OOHHHH you swore and you're gonna be late for your training with your mom."

He glares at me for a moment "You know exactly how she gets if I'm late!" I can see him and Nept shiver at the thought of the kind training his Mom likes to put us through when we asked if we could join and dragged Nept to go with us one time. Ash sighs and puts a hand over his mouth probably trying and think of a way to make it back on time. He then takes his hand away seemingly having come up with an idea before he starts to speak again "Anyways I got to get going. I'll see you guys tomorrow." he smiles and waves as he runs off to try to get home in time.

I wave back as we watch him go before Sun speaks "So you're not gonna go with him today?"

I look at him questioningly "You make it sound like I follow him home every day."

He shrugs in response "Am I wrong? I mean you hang out at his house more than you hang out with us."

Now I am even more confused "What do you mean?"

A smug look forms on his face that makes me slightly nervous "Oh come on there isn't a reason to hide it."

Now Nept chimes in "What are you talking about?" So clearly I'm not the only one confused on what Sun is trying to get at.

"Isn't it obvious?!" when Nept shakes his head Sun lets out an exasperated sigh "Seno likes Ash!"

I think I know what he is talking about, but for now I decide that it is best to play dumb "Of course I like him. I mean I wouldn't be friends with him if I didn't." though my voice is even I can feel my face starting to get warm.

The look on his face shows that he can tell that I know exactly what he means, but he says it anyways "I mean you like like him."

I am pretty sure that my face is now clearly red maybe almost as red as my hair. "N-no of course not why would I like him like that we are only friends."

Quickly I go to deny, but the look on Sun's face tells me that he isn't convinced so he starts taunting me "Seno and Ash siting in a tree K-I-S-" I don't let him finish as I have thrown a piece of wood that barely misses his head.

Sun slowly starts to turn his head to me and while he is smiling he definitely has a look of horror on his face "How about you help me with my training then." I say with my face still red as I crack my knuckles getting ready to beat Sun to a pulp "Since you are feeling so left out."

Nept tries to get between us hoping to diffuse the situation "Come on guys there isn't a reason for us to fight, right?" I smile menacingly and Sun gulps loudly before he decides it was a good time to try and make his escape so he bolts off down the alleyway as I quickly give chase with Nept right behind us trying to make sure I don't kill his best friend.

Ash's POV

I open the door to the shop entrance quietly making sure not to ring the bell hoping that I can sneak in and to pretend that I made it home on time while also hoping that Mom hasn't finished the shopping that needs to be done for dinner. As I walk through the store I think about how business has actually been pretty good and it seems like people have been very happy that we fixed up the shop as there are very few bakeries in town. Though as I pass Mom's "special" creations I wonder how it is that we manage to keep it open at all. I finally make it through to the actual front door of the house and slowly creep inside believing that I made it just in time only to have my hopes dashed by the squeal of the newest edition to the family "WASH!" echoes throughout the house as I am tackled to the ground by my new little brother Ruddy. He is now almost three years old and has ended up a strange mix of Dad's and Mom's hair coloring as he has mostly a brownish red with gray tips at the end and a tail of the same coloring. However, unlike the rest of us he does not have any wolf ears just the tail. To be honest though he seems more like he should be a dog Faunus than a wolf one because he is extremely friendly with everyone he meets.

As he squeezes me with all of his might I try to shush him hoping for some way to salvage the situation only to have dread come over me as I hear "My my Ashford Randall what brings you home so late?" I turn to see Mom looking at me with a look that I have come to fear even if her words almost sound sweet.

I begin to sweat a bit as I can already imagine what she is going to put me through "S-sorry I just lost track of time with everyone." I laugh nervously as she looks me over trying to tell if I am lying.

Seemingly satisfied with my answer she sighs as she turns to the kitchen "How about I make you a snack then we are going to train." I smile thinking that maybe she will have a bit of leniency as I get up with my brother still clinging to me, but I was wrong she was just trying to lure me in with a false sense of security.

A few hours later

I fall down onto the ground of what makes up our backyard panting hard and so sore all over that I don't really want to move, but that is usually how it is when I train and spare with Mom. I tilt my head to the side to see the same barren backyard that wasn't very great in terms of vegetation, but considering the fact that Vacuo is mostly a desert kingdom that really isn't that much of a surprise. It also isn't that big, but is just the right size for the strength and agility training and the sparing practices that we need to do. I think Mom takes it too far at times, but I never seem to suffer anything long term. Probably cause my Aura, and from what Dad has told me and the basics that were taught in school it heals all injuries that I get so long as my aura doesn't get too low. Then as I lay there Ruddy runs over and jumps on me kneeing me in the gut and while I know he doesn't mean to hurt me, but I can't help but get slightly pissed from the sudden action and my eyes turn yellow. So, I quickly move to grab him, but thanks to me still healing he is just fast enough to run away giggling and as I try crawling after him I mutter "Just you wait till I'm all healed! I'm gonna make you pay!" of course he giggles at my threat and skips into the house because Dad is supposed to be coming back from his trip from Atlas today. I stop moving again and flip over to lay on my back and as my eyes turn to their usual blue I think about why he had to leave.

He had to go because General Ironwood told him that one of his inventions was having an issue and that as an engineer he was obligated to make it safe for operation once more. To be honest though I think that it was bull shit and that it was him trying again to get Dad to work on one of his military projects, but I am only half right as he video called us about it at something called a CCT tower and told us that there really was something wrong. As it turns out an unknown group went and stole the only copy of the prototype designs so they couldn't finish it, but of course when he was done they tried to get him to work on something else that he called the Copper project. It is supposed to be a secret project so he can't tell us anything about it, but he has agreed to look it over so that nothing would be threatening the public. He was supposed to finish yesterday and would be home today, but it was getting late so I don't know if he is going to make it before Ruddy has to go to bed. Then Mom stands over me pulling me from my thoughts and looks down at me "We are finished for the day so take your time to go back inside and get cleaned up before dinner." She then bends down and pats me on the head affectionately and smiles before heading inside.

I lay there for a while before I see that the sun will begin to set in a few more hours so I slowly start to get up to go back inside. I am still sore all over and once I am inside I go head for the bath right away as I can still feel the grime I feel all over and want to get it off me as soon as possible. Once I'm done I happen to look in the mirror and to be honest I don't actually mind what I have become. I mean tail and ears aside I am pretty much a normal kid this time, but I would have thought that with all of the training I would have put on more muscle. Though I guess in this world it is common for people to be lean but just as strong as those with burly muscles and that it just comes down to genes I guess. Who knows maybe as I get older and continue with my training regiment I might be able to build some up.

I walk out with what I think to be the most embarrassing pajamas that I think Mom could have bought. I mean they are covered in the mascot of a big cereal company, but come on why did it have to be the head of a cartoony rabbit. 'I just have to make sure that only my family sees me in this.' I try to reassure myself as I make my way into the dining area to see that Mom and Ruddy are already eating the simple meal of rice and beef that she prepared and of course as usual the plate in front of Ruddy looks like his food exploded from his plate, and while this bugs the crap out of me for being a waste of food my stomach tells me that there are more important matters to attend to. Even with how hungry I was I am the last to finish and take my empty plates to the kitchen so I can wash them as it is my turn to do that chore.

Once I am done I walk into the hallway while drying my hands and look over to the front door to see Ruddy sitting in front of the door with his tail slightly moving back and forth in anticipation. I smirk at how much of a dog he is and make my way to the living room to watch some TV. When I turn it on the news is talking about how there are some rumors going around that there is a group of people inside the White Fang that have started to get a bit more violent during their protests and that some people from their most recent one were seriously injured and were hospitalized as most civilians didn't unlock their Auras. Dad says that it is because people that do have their Auras unlocked tend to attract Grimm more than normal people.

They ended the story by stating that those that were injured in the incident are going to make a full recovery and those that are responsible for the incident were put in jail along with several other protesters. Needless to say that wasn't going over well with those that sympathize with their cause, myself included. I mean it is understandable that the ones that caused people to get hurt, but the protesters that didn't have anything to do with that shouldn't have been locked up with them and if anything, it is only going to cause a rise of the same kind of people in the White Fang.

I sigh as I start flipping through the channels to see if I can find something a bit more light hearted only to find that most were in the middle of commercials and quite a few were about the Vytal festival coming around again this year and how it is actually supposed to be held in Vacuo. I stop on one commercial about some weapons parts shop chain advertisement called Vulcan's Hammer and how many of the winners of the tournament have used their shop for parts. I recognize the shop name as the one that Seno's family runs next to their house and that it is one of the chains that have been bought out by the Schnee Dust Company. Still they do quite well with repairs, modifications, and crafting weapons for those that don't want to do it themselves. Of course, being raised in such a home she naturally has gotten pretty good at forging herself and she thoroughly enjoys it if her hour-long explanations on how to use a forge is anything to go by.

As the commercial ends, a thought creeps into my mind 'I need to go over there tomorrow so I can see if I can handle the weight of the weapon I want to design yet.' Then the theme song of a show that was on that was about a cartoon cat chasing a mouse with physics defying antics starts to play. As the title theme song is ending I hear footsteps come from the hall and I turn to see Ruddy shuffling his way over rubbing his eyes with sleep. "Hey midget. Wanna watch some cartoons before you go to bed." All I get as a reply is a sleepily nod as he gets up onto the couch to sit next to me. After the show ends I look over to find that he has passed out next to me in one of the most awkward positions I could think of sleeping in. I yawn having gotten tired myself and end up passing out on the spot myself from the exhaustion of the training.

I wake up to the smell of breakfast being cooked and when I fully open my eyes I see that a blanket has been placed on me and Ruddy. I then stretch feeling some of my joints crack before getting up to see what is being made. To my surprise I find Dad cooking eggs, bacon and a few pancakes. My stomach growls loudly at the presence of such a feast alerting him of me standing by the door. He turns and smiles to me "Morning Ash." He says as he places a plate of food at the table for me seeing as I was the first one to awake.

I sit down, but before I begin to eat I ask "So when did you get back?"

He goes back to the stove to make more food for everyone else as he answers "I got back very late last night after you and Ruddy fell asleep."

And as if saying his name would summon him Ruddy walks through the door yawning and drearily walks to his seat at the table across from mine. Dad sees this and puts food on a smaller plate and puts it in front of him. As Dad walks back to the stove he ask no one in particular "So what do you guys have planned for today? I mean school doesn't start again for a few more days, right?"

I swallow my food before I answer "I'm gonna go over to Seno's house so I can test out a new design for my sword."

"Hmm? Was there something wrong with the previous design you showed us?"

"Not really, but it just didn't feel right in my hands so I think I'm gonna try something different." Dad sit down place the last two plates of food on the table and looks at me with a weird smile on his face which forces me to ask "What?"

He chuckles a bit before answering "Could it be that you like like Seno?"

I proceed to nearly choke on my food in shock from the question while Ruddy speaks up while tilting his head slightly "Wash is friends with Sheno so why wouldn't he wake her?"

As I manage to clear my throat having managed not to choke till I was blue in the face I respond "Of course I like her because we are friends. And nothing else." I emphasize the last part so that Dad would get the message, but it doesn't seem to buy it and to be honest I don't want to continue the conversation on the topic anymore. So, I get up having finished almost all of my food and take my plate to the sink "Well I'm gonna go get dressed then I will be heading out." Dad just chuckles again as I rush off to change so that I can leave without getting back to that topic especially if Mom will be joining in because the last time such a topic came up I had to do extra hard training for a week. 'Man I can already tell today is going to be annoying."

* * *

 **Man writers block is a serious issue took a lot longer than I think it really should have and I hope that you have enjoyed the chapter and that more is to come as school is about to let out for at least awhile. Anyways let me know what you guys think always looking to improve myself and the next few chapters should be interesting or at least I hope you guys will think so so till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Death in the Family

Seno's POV

'Oh man oh man oh man. What am I gonna do?' I think in my head panicking that Ash is coming over today. Normally it wouldn't have mattered, he comes over all the time, but Sun's teasing from yesterday had stuck with me. I put my head on the desk in my room still in my pajamas having spent the whole morning so far trying to straighten out my thoughts on it 'It's not like I don't like him, but plenty of other girls in the school have asked him out too. Almost all of them are definitely cuter than me too, but from what I've heard he has politely turned down every single one of them.' I huff as I look at the photos that lined where the desk met the wall. I smiled as I remember where each one was taken.

Then as I pick one up I hear a voice I completely wasn't expecting "Reminiscing about the good ol days."

I jump what is probably a good three feet in the air as I turn to see the person that has been plaguing my thoughts all morning "Ash?!" I shout as it feels like my heart is about to beat right out of my chest. He was currently wearing a sleeveless gray shirt and shorts ready for the day of forging that we had ahead of us.

He looks at me confused, but clearly amused about my reaction "Yeah that's my name don't wear it out."

After a moment of silence that to me seemed to stretch on for hours I finally recollected myself "S-sorry you just surprised me. I wasn't expecting you to be here so soon."

He smirks "Ok so first I'm actually a little late." Then to prove his point he pulls out the pocket watch, his Dad gave him for his last birthday, and shows me that he is right. He chuckles a bit at my reaction that it is almost noon "Also I can clearly see that you weren't expecting me anytime soon." He says in a teasing tone as he points to my outfit.

Having forgotten that I am wearing my favorite, but embarrassing pink polka dot pajamas. As my face starts to turn red I can hear him stifling his laughter as I stand up quickly and push him out of my room and as I push him out I shout "Next time knock!" as I slam the door on him.

On the other side, I can hear him letting his laughter out no longer able to hold it back "I did knock by the way, but you never answered." Then I hear him start walking off down the hall probably to the forge on the other side of the house.

I sigh as I walk back to the desk and pick up the group photo that we took as the school year ended a few months ago, Sun had both Nept and Ash in a head lock while I had jumped up from behind the group almost knocking everyone over. While me and Sun had big smiles, Ash looked slightly uncomfortable, and Nept looked panicked about the sudden forces pulling him to the side and down. After I set the picture back in its proper place I quickly get dressed to be ready for forging whatever Ash would come up with today.

'It's not like his ideas were way out there it is just that the designs he comes up with are simple yet effective. Though some of them have some strange proportions to them and are usually too heavy for him to actually wield.' I think as I walk through the house making my way to the forge in the back of the weapons store my parents run.

'Yep Kass and Marron Izanami the strange couple that ran the Blacksmith shop chain Vulcans' Hammer while raising their strange daughter. Well that was how most people thought of us anyways not that I care.' I think as I walked in to find my Dad talking to Ash and to be honest the difference in sizes was crazy. Dad was a huge hulking man standing at around eight feet and lots of muscle from all the forging he has done in the past twenty some odd years that he has been running the shop. He is the usual tan that the people of the town have, but his arms are almost always covered in black soot from the forge he stands in front of all day.

Dad laughs heartily as he pats Ash on the back probably a bit too roughly "You have some very interesting tastes in weapons my lad! Heck not many Huntsman in training ever decide to wield something so heavy! Normally they go for more agile forms of fighting Grimm."

Ash nervously laughs along as he rolls his shoulders clearly a bit sore from the pats "Well right now I'm just trying to build up my strength so that whatever my Semblance ends up being I don't have to rely on it for combat."

Dad laughs again giving him one last pat on the back that I think without all of the training he has been put through he probably would have been flat on his face "That's the spirit who needs all those fancy tech people put in their weapons these days." Then a small explosion is heard from the very back of the store "Speaking of fancy technology." He says under his breath as a small woman comes out coughing with hair even redder than my own underneath a bandanna.

As she comes out into the hallway between the font of the shop and the forge a small trail of smoke in her wake. "Sorry was trying to add some explosives to a sword design per request. I accidently crossed some wires and BOOM!" Mom laughs as she starts to wipe off various areas of her jumpsuit to get the dust off from the explosion.

"Honestly Marry one of these days you are gonna end up burning down the shop." Dad teases Mom.

"Right because your metal smelting is so much safer Kassy," she teases right back poking him in the chest trying to be intimidating. I roll my eyes as they start to get a bit flirty and was about to complain we all hear the bell ring from the front of the store. Sighing Dad goes first and Mom is about to follow before she pinches my check playfully saying "You kids are free to use the forge now, but try to only focus on getting some work done." She teases as I groan as she skips off to try and sell the poor sap up front into adding on special features.

I sigh completely embarrassed while Ash is laughing at me "What?" I ask irritated that such a statement didn't affect him at all.

He smiles at me "My Dad was putting me through the same thing this morning. I just found it funny how similar our parents can be some times." It hurt a bit because here I am trying to sort out my feelings and before I can even do that he just shuts down any options beyond friendship. Then he continues "I mean I still think that we are a bit too young to be thinking of such things."

This gives me a bit of hope for the future "So is that why you have left so many girls from our school with broken hearted." I tease as I head into the forge room.

"Oh, come on I've been trying to let them all down easy. Besides I got bigger things on my plate right now." He tries to reason.

The forge on one side has various machines and hammers lying around all for shaping metals to different shapes, strengths, and thicknesses. The other side has three big work tables and many different shelves with different tech and dust combinations each labeled clearly stating what was in them. One of the work benches though had big hole in it "Well looks like this one will be out of use for quite a while." I roll my eyes at it excepting that this would probably happen again as soon as we got it fixed knowing Mom's tinkering. Then I look at the Forge itself that was placed right in the middle of the room since both sides would need it for various things. It was actually quite impressive I think since it took up a large portion of the room and right now you could tell it was hot and raring to go from all of the heat it was giving off and the bright red that can be seen from within. I walk over to one of the work benches and pull out a piece of paper and pencil "So what kind of oddity are we gonna make for today."

"Hey come on they aren't that weird." Ash defended

"Oh come on, you heard my Dad. All the things you want to make are things that normally only people already graduating Combat school would be trying to wield."

"Well maybe I'm just moving ahead faster is all." He said as he tried to sound superior.

"Ok fine. Then what about one of the first swords that you made with all of those weird symbols you put on it while saying some random made up words." I say as I give him a skeptical stare.

For a moment, I thought I saw him panic as if I just asked him where the Ark of the Covenant was and he actually knew where it was, but I guess he quickly recovered because his answer was very evenly toned "I read it somewhere that if you do that kind of stuff it could make the blade stronger." He shrugged at the end trying to toss out further conversation on the topic.

I could really care less about it, but teasing him is always fun. However, if we didn't get started soon we weren't going to finish the basic work for the new weapon. "Well at least now you know your weird magic spells don't work." I poke fun at him one last time before turning to the paper "So what we doin this time? Swords, staff, knives or just guns?"

"Hardy har har. We both know I suck when it comes to guns." He deadpans before giving it some serious thought "Last time we did a javelin, right?" I nod "So how about a Zweihänder type of sword this time."

He begins drawing up the plans and at first I really didn't think anything of it until he put down some of the measurements. "Okay hold on. Are you sure those are the measurements you want?"

He looks at me like I said the moon wasn't partly shattered "Yeah?"

I just couldn't believe him "This sword would be big enough that even a guy like my Dad would have an issue with lifting it up let alone swinging it around to fight Grimm."

"But the extra weight will add power to each swing and make me significantly stronger in general after I get used to it."

Honestly his necessity for getting stronger was starting to get on my nerves. "Give me that!" I say sternly as I yank the pencil out of his hand and his ears droop slightly at the sudden action. I erase the measurements he originally put down and put much smaller ones down "There these are more appropriate sizes." He looks at me like he wants to protest, but put up my hand to stop him and his ears droop even lower. "This is just until you can wield it without struggling. Then we can make another one bigger and repeat that until we get to the size you want." His ears perk up a bit as he smiles and I have to admit it is kind of cute how his ears reflect what he is really thinking "After all I don't want you getting injured because of this sword weighing on my conscious."

We both laugh a bit "That was a bad joke."

I smirk at him "But you always laugh at everyone's bad jokes." He shrugs in response admitting that he just has a bad sense of humor. I roll my eyes as I pick up the piece of paper "Come on let's get started. Hopefully we can finish up most of the basic stuff done and finish it tomorrow."

* * *

Ash POV

"You know I was expecting it to be heavier." I comment as I lift the blade that we just finished, though not without a bit of effort. "Though I will admit it will be a bit difficult to swing at first."

Seno scoffs at my claim "Yeah right I doubt that you will even be able to swing it properly."

To try and prove her wrong I lift over my head for a mock swing, but the combined weight and lack of a handle with a grip causes it to slip out of my fingers as I also stumble back and fall. I end up landing on my tail which if I had to described how it felt I'd say it kind of is like that feeling of stubbing your toe while running at full speed. "Okay in hind sight I probably should have waited till we had a proper grip on there." I whimper while I try not to cry from the pain.

"Ya think?" she questions as she gives me a hand up. After she helps me back up she tries to pick up the blade, but starts struggling as she slowly picks it up "Okay seriously why do you want it to be so ridiculously heavy again?!"

I give her a mocking laugh as I go to assist her in picking it up "Because I want to be able to just drop this thing and be able to cause damage!" I defend as we both manage to lift the blade onto one of the workbenches. Then I check my watch and find that pretty much the whole day had gone by "Well I should probably get going back home." though I kind of want to stay to at least make the handle, but if I did Mom would probably want to skin me alive.

Taking a look at the clock as well Seno sighed "Yeah your right." Seeing her a bit down I ruffle her hair causing the clip holding it up to fall out and her hair went everywhere. "Hey" she exclaims as she pushes my hand away and gives me a hard punch to the chest.

After the initial wincing in pain from the punch I laugh "Don't be so sad I'll come back tomorrow to finish it up."

I can see her face redden a bit "Right sorry." She says shyly, but then she turns me around and starts to push me out "Now you better hurry otherwise your mom will end up killing you through training."

I laugh because her statement because that was exactly what I think she probably would do if I ever gave her a reason to "I get I get." I start walking for the door "See you tomorrow." After I make my way outside I give one last wave to Mr. and Mrs. Izanami and start to make my way back home.

The sun, thankfully, is already starting to get pretty low so I won't have to bake for the hour long walk back home. After a block or two I accidently run into a guy that comes out of an alley way. I stumble back a bit "Sorry about that." I say while getting a good look at the guy I just ran into. He has bright red hair with what looks like black horns coming out of his head just in front of his hair. Both are slicked back so his horns almost just seem like dyed sections of his hair and I only notice them because of the slight shine they have in the low sun. His eyes matched his hair and I can see something in them but I can't quite place what it is. His outfit is a bit strange at least to me because it is completely black except a single silver band of metal over his right shoulder and on the toes of his boots. This to me didn't really seem like a smart dress choice considering how hot it gets wearing black, but at least it is a short sleeve collared shirt.

He also has gloved hands that reached up just under his elbows and his right hand was gripping a katana attached to his left hip. Seeing that I am just a child he relaxes releasing his grip and turns toward me. "You should be careful. Many around here wouldn't hesitate to kill one of our kind." He says passively.

This is one of the many things I hate about being a kid again. No one sees you as a threat or you need to be protected and to make this worse is that this guy isn't an adult himself. Though I can feel this guy is stronger than just about anyone his age so I stuff down my anger and instead try to smile feeling my eye brow twitch a bit. "I will. You do the same." I say as I pass by the guy and walk a bit faster than I was before to try and get away from the guy as quickly as I could because something about him just didn't seem right.

I manage to get home soon after that with no other incidences. As soon as I walk through the door I am greeted the same as I was yesterday. Tackled to the ground by my younger brother and a stern look from Mom. This time Dad was here to soften the blow, but even with the hearing boost from my wolf ears I couldn't quite hear and the way Mom giggled it is probably for the best. After that we go through the normal routine of eating dinner and them asking how my day has been. Dad pulls me aside real quick after dinner and hands me a box "This is a special package that Kass ask me to get while I was in Atlas for Seno's birthday. So how about you go deliver it to them before the sun goes down all the way."

I give him a questioning look "But won't Mom have a cow about me being out late."

He smirk at me "Not if your fast enough. So get going." He says as he shoves me out the door as I sprint back the way I came.

* * *

The sun has just finished setting by the time I make it to their door. I look down at the small box I am holding and smile at how Seno will be thrilled once she opens it. "Hello! Special delivery!" I call out as I knock and the door opens slightly. Concern quickly sets in as I open the door fully and carefully walk in keeping an eye on my surrounds. Once inside I faintly smell a familiar scent that I had hoped to avoid in this life. Still despite knowing what could come of it I follow the smell to the forge room. Once I open the door I am greeted to the horrific sight of Seno's parents' dead.

Kass Izanami was a man quite proud of his strength was lying on the floor dead. His arm was cut off and in a machine used to pound the metal into shape, but judging by the amount of blood around the machine it was cut off after he probably stopped feeling the pain. However, to cauterize the wound to prolong his suffering they poured fresh metal, but whoever did this didn't stop at the stump where his arm was and continued to pour more metal over his chest. Unfortunately, because both parents had their Auras unlocked he didn't die from that. No if I had to determine the final blow was either the cut that is clearly visible on his throat that looked like it went about half way or the metal that was melted about half way before it was poured over his head.

'Oh god!' I think in horror from imagining the screams he must have let out as I try to distance myself. I end up bumping into one of the work shop tables and turn hoping to get some distance from that horror only to find another. Marron Izanami was shackled arms spread with hundreds of cuts all across her body and her clothes are completely soaked with blood. All of her fingers that always worked so meticulously on thousands of gadgets were now completely shattered. Blood is all over the work bench she is chained to with what is left of her fingers barely attached to her hands. However, I think that the final blow for is the spike that was hammered right through her forehead with the other end sticking out from the base of her skull.

I drop the box I still had and grip my mouth hoping too not throw up my dinner, though I probably would have if I didn't hear a scream just past the door leading out the back of the forge. Carefully I make my way to the exit making sure to avoid the bodies of the once cheerful couple not daring to look knowing that my stomach couldn't handle another take. Once I make it to the door I carefully peek out to get a grasp of the situation and find Seno on the ground covered in wounds that are slowly healing surrounded by men all laughing as she slowly tries to crawl away. Not even thinking, I rush out to try and take down these pieces of shit. I manage to kick the one closest to me knocking him to the ground and follow up by striking the next guy in the gut making him keel over. I turn and make a dash for Seno to try to get her out of here, but I am not able to reach her as I am blindsided and knocked right into two of the men who quickly pin me to the ground.

As I struggle hopelessly to get free from the two men's grip a pair of heavy footsteps approaches. "Man kid I got to say that you got one hard head." I struggle to look at the man approaching us while shaking his hands that are covered in scales that reach up the sleeves of his black T-shirt. His pants matched his shirt with steel toe boots and then he reaches and roughly grabs my head noticing my ears "You are a Brother of ours so why are you attacking us?"

I spit into his eyes shouting "I WOULD NEVER BE A BROTHER TO YOU RACIST BASTARD! NOW LET ME AND MY FRIEND GO!"

Taking exception to this he socks my head again "Fucking brat!" he shakes his hand as he stands back up and walks over to Seno. He reaches down and picks her up by her hair causing her to scream out. "So you think this filthy human bitch is your friend?" the group chuckles as I struggle in vain to get free. "They will say whatever to earn our trust then when you least expect it they turn their backs on you! Just like they did at Mount Glenn!" he gets various cheers from the guys around them. Seno then whimpers something while reaching up grabbing his arm to try to relieve the pressure from being held up like that. "Huh you say something filth?"

"We would never do that." she cried as tried weakly to pull herself free.

He throws her down "Don't lie! Your family works for the Schnees!" he then proceeds to kick her a few times for good measure. "Which means you are part those racist bastards an I'm sure that you have gone and brainwashed our pour young brother here." He reaches down and grabs her throat and lifts her up again before looking at me. "You'll see once we are rid of her you will see clearly."

"No please stop!" I beg as I watch her start kicking and gasping for air. My head starts to hurt, but I ignore it as I struggle to get free. 'If only I was stronger I could rip these guys apart!' slowly Seno stops struggling and I can see the light start to fade from her eyes. 'If only I was like how I was in the other world. I would take that curse again just to kill these bastards!' the pain increases as I feel my throat close up as the frustration her grows. 'I would erase everything that is them! Their bodies, minds, souls! I WOULD ERASE IT ALL! NO WORSE THAN THAT I WOULD **CONSUME THEM! MIND, BODY, SOUL,** ' the pain is making it hard to think clearly. It is almost like something else is in my head and my vision slowly fills with a red distorting the world around me. ' **THEIR FLESH, THEIR BLOOD, THEIR BONES,** ' I scream but nothing comes out of my mouth yet I hear it and I feel a smile that is almost forcing itself onto my face ' **DEVOUR, CONSUME, INGEST, GUZZLE THEIR BLOOD, CRUNCH THEIR BONES, BRAINS, HEARTS, ALL OF IT TILL THERE IS NOTHING LEFT!** ' the last thing I see is Seno dropping her arms no longer struggling or seeming to even breath and I feel a breeze push past my face as if her last breath was washing over me. Then the whole world falls away into the red that was creeping up on me and I hear a beating like a heart that slowly fades with the red.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey so for those that are following this sorry about taking so long various things from injuring my leg, writers block and getting the new Switch and Zelda game have kind of ate up my time. Still it's been to long and the damn thing was pretty much done and I hope you guys like it. Please let me know what you think.**

Chapter 7: Curses we are Born with

Ash POV

I wake up with a start hearing rapid beating from some sort of machine. Panicking I accidently roll out of the bed I was in detaching several wires from my chest. After a minute of freaking out I see that I'm in a hospital not quite sure what just happened. Slowly memories of what happened after I lost control started coming to the surface.

I remember the wind rushing past me blowing off the two men holding me down. Getting up my whole body feels strange, I feel lighter and stronger than before. I rush forward and reach out as wind seems to engulf my hand. I reach them in seconds and with the wind my hand goes right through the man's arm. I catch Seno as she falls and continue forward past all the others in the group. I pull the arm off of her and she suddenly gasps for air but remains unconscious and I should be ecstatic, but I don't feel anything. I hear the man suddenly scream out in pain and look over to see him clutching the stub where his arm used to be. I look beyond him to see that the two men that were holding me down were rolling on the ground in pain. From what I could see both of their limbs they were using to hold me down looked like they went through a blender.

None of that mattered though I looked down at the arm I ripped from the man and did something that I hoped in this life I wouldn't be able to. I lift the arm to my mouth and it starts to be pulled apart cell by cell and I consume every single one. Every single person that witnessed this was horrified, but I didn't care or more like I couldn't care because I was just so wrapped up in the wondrous feeling that coursed through me. It was a familiar feeling that I could get all the time in my last life, but it wasn't enough. Every person in my last life had magic in every part of their body whether they used it or not though it seems that people of this world only contained a little bit of it in each cell. The magic in the cells of his arm weren't enough, no I needed more and the place that held the most magic is the brain. So, I rush back at the man even faster than before and jump up onto his shoulders and do the same to his head as I did to the arm. Despite his struggling it only took a few seconds before I was finished and blood sprayed everywhere all over me, but I didn't care the feeling I got from consuming his brain was to great. ' **I need more!** ' is the only thought that I could process.

I look at the remainder of the group and the few that understood what I was about to do turned to run too late. I ran slaughtering the ones trying to run first to make sure that I could capture all of them as my prey. Those that didn't run tried to fight with a few actually managing to land blows that to anyone else would be fatal. It was in vain though because I was just powering through them and every time I consumed the wounds, no matter how severe, would heal almost instantaneously. Of the whole group only one managed to escape while I was feeding to heal my wounds, but I didn't care even if it was going to be problematic later on.

I stood there for a moment surrounded by the bodies of my prey each missing bits and pieces. None were left with sufficient cells with magic to warrant consumption, well all except one. I shuffle over to Seno with blood dripping off me and stand over her unconscious form. Breathing hard from all of the exertion I slowly reach down fully intent on consuming her as well, but I stop as I grip her head my mouth open and ready to start the process. The last semblance of me that was conscious stopped it, but I wanted to. God knows how much I wanted too.

I snap back to the present and run to the conjoined bathroom straight to the toilet as I feel my stomach lurch. Nothing comes up and it's not like remembering the taste itself is what cause this reaction. No, it was the fact that again I was cursed and that I enjoyed it. 'Wait if I am cursed than I should have the mark again.' I quickly stand up and look at the mirror. I get real close to look into my eye and I see it. The curse mark is a slightly glowing red plus sign inside a circle made of various runes that I could never quite understand. 'That settles it then. Again, I'm cursed to live while being looked at like a monster. I was already ostracized for being a Faunus, but now even they won't want anything to do with me.' Tears start to well up in my eyes 'Oh god what about Mom and Dad will they even want me anymore. My last parents didn't even look for me after the cult took me to place this curse on me.' My knees give out as I sob at the thought 'Oh god and I almost ate Seno. What if I lose control again!'

I hear the main door open "Sweetie where are you?!" I step out to find my Mom standing by the bed. She turns to me "What's wrong?" I can't control myself and I run right into her open arms balling. Shocked she quickly returns it "What's the matter?"

"Please don't leave me!" I say between sobs.

She grabs my face "Ash listen I would never leave you." She wipes my eyes a bit and tries to comfort me with a kiss on my fore head before bring me in for another hug "I know that it was very traumatizing with what happened to the Izanami's and then watching all those men get eaten by the Grimm."

'She doesn't know it was me that ate them!' I am so happy that no one knows about what I did, and I will make sure that they don't "I was so scared I thought me and Seno were gonna get eaten and that I would never see you or Dad or Ruddy ever again."

"Shh shh don't worry everything will be okay now." she strokes my head to try and comfort me. It works but not for the reasons she thinks because for now they don't know what I am and thus will not abandon me for being a monster.

After a few minutes she guides me to the bed that we sit on as I pull away to ask, "What happened to Seno and to me?"

She takes a deep breath before answering "Well you were suffering from an extreme case of Aura exhaustion. Which only happens when you push yourself to use your semblance to an extreme without the use of your Aura to help fuel it. Normally one can't even use their semblance when they run out of Aura, but if it is a life and death situation you can push it beyond that. However, there is a really bad backlash if you over extend yourself for too long and your case was so bad that you were unconscious for almost a month." She pats me on the head with a smile "I'm just glad that you were able to protect yourself and Seno from the Grimm."

"So, she is okay?" Mom nods and I give a sigh of relief because I don't know if I'd be able to live with myself if I hurt her somehow.

"Well she is as ok as one might expect from witnessing such a horrible event." An ominous Aura suddenly surrounds her "Honestly though if those Grimm wouldn't have killed those bastards I would have hunted them down myself!"

"You know you should be careful about saying such incriminating things Mrs. Randall." We both look up to see a rather well-dressed man with a prim and proper green hair underneath a black fedora. Even though his eyes appeared closed I could feel as if he was watching me. He has a rather thin but fit frame that was clearly defined under his very fitting suit and oddly fingerless gloves. This man's appearance just left me uneasy because he just had a kind of malicious presence.

Mom seems to get the same impression from him and glares at the man "The bastards that would do this to my son and a helpless little girl deserve a much worse punishment than what they got." She stands up and puts herself between me and him "Now tell me what you are doing uninvited in my son's room immediately or I'm going to have to ask you "politely" to leave." The venom drips from her voice as her eyes turn yellow.

The man pulls his hat off and holds it to his chest while keeping his rather creepy grin despite the obvious threat "Now now there is no need for such hostility." He reaches into his coat and pulls out a business card "I'm from the Njord insurance agency and I'm here to investigate the untimely demise of the Izanami family."

She looks at the card before looking back at him "Phthaloc Hazama? That's an odd name."

He chuckles a bit before putting his hat back on "Please just call me Hazama."

"Fine." She tosses the card off to a corner clearly making a point that she doesn't care "So you are from some insurance company what does that have to do with my son?"

"Like I said I am investigating the deaths of Kass and Marron Izanami and since their daughter has become mute your son is the only witness to the event." He explains while holding his hands up and shrugging.

"And why would they need to investigate."

"It's just a procedural thing. Just to make sure that there are no false reports made in case the company needs to pay for any insurance to one of our client companies." He says as he pulls a chair over and opens a notebook.

Sighing she sits down next to me and grabs my hand "And what is this client company that would probably not even give a damn about the little girl that was just orphan."

Hazama doesn't even flinch at the venom in her words as he clicks his pen to write notes "I'm here to investigate to make sure that the Schnee Dust Company doesn't try to report any false claims to gain more money." He spins his pen a bit before asking his first question "So start with why you were there."

I shift in place a bit "I went there to deliver a present for Seno that her parents asked my Dad to pick them up."

"Hm. I see. I see." He scribbles something down "Good thing you didn't decide to wait for the next day then huh. And do you know why the White Fang would want the Izanami's dead?"

Mom glares at him, but I squeeze her hand to let her know that I'm ok with these questions "They said that they targeted the Izanami's because they worked for the Schnee's."

"Hmm I see. That make sense for their usual targets." He writes something else down before putting his pen and paper away. "Well that's all the questions I have for you today." He stands up to leave. Which I find weird because that was hardly enough questions to determine anything "Besides I don't think you are gonna be able add anything meaningful that wasn't in the police report." As he puts on his hat he opens his eyes fully just for a second just enough for me to see his yellow snake like eyes. In that second it felt like my throat was about to be slit with a knife, but thankfully it ended as soon as he closed his eyes again. I am sweating bullets as he readjusts his hat "Well then I bid you both farewell and who knows perhaps we will meet again someday."

Seeing the way I am sweating Mom stands up and steps between us "I sincerely doubt that." again he isn't affected by her killing glare and simply bows before leaving. Once he leaves she kneels in front of me "Hey you ok? What's wrong? Should I get the doctor?" she grabs my face which snaps me out of the fear he had me in.

I give her a smile and grab her hands "I'm fine. Just was a bit uncomfortable from remembering it."

She doesn't really seem convinced, but doesn't push the issue. "Okay." She rubs my face a bit before standing up "How about I go get Ruddy and daddy. They are back home, but I'm sure they are gonna be really happy to see you are awake again." She gives me a worried smile before leaving.

'Ok so it seems like she either didn't notice or just didn't mention my eyes changing.' I get up and go to the mirror again. 'Well it is hard to see if you don't know what you are looking for.' I breathe a sigh of relief. I smile 'Maybe I can live a normal life after all.' I walk happily to my bed to relax while I waited for everybody to come as a nurse walks in. Admittedly she was kind of cute to so it wasn't that bad getting my checkup. I was worried about what she would find when she checked my eyes "So find anything odd?"

She lowers the thing she was using to check my eyes "Well I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Can you see okay?"

"Yeah it's just I wonder if the Aura exhaustion changed about me physically."

She stands up and picks up the clip board at the foot of my bed "Well nothing looks out of place. I mean you are very fit for a kid your age, that's probably why you were able to survive when all those other men were killed." She realized what she said, "Sorry that's probably a touchy subject."

I give her a weary smile after all got to play the victim "It's fine. Was there anything else, like a change to my eye color or something because I think I saw something."

She smiles cheerfully "Well you don't have to worry your eyes are still the same blue they were before." She puts the chart back hanging off the end of the bed "Well I'll let your doctor know that you are awake and perfectly healthy, and he will be by later."

As she is about to walk out I have to ask her one last thing "Wait." She turns and looks back to me. "What about my friend is she okay?"

She thinks about it for a minute "I really shouldn't take about another patient, but I don't see the harm." She clears her throat "If what I remember correctly she is in perfect health physically, but mentally well." She sighs as she looks at me sadly "I'm afraid she hasn't been taking the traumatic event a lot harder than you have. She doesn't answer to the doctors which has made it difficult, but she has slightly started answering the questions from your Mother."

"I see." I look down, but I can't help but smile "At least she is alive."

"That's the spirit kiddo. Who knows maybe after the doctor gives you one last look over you could go check on her. She is in this hospital and I think she has been worried about you too. Though again she doesn't really say anything, but I just got this feeling when that insurance guy payed her a visit and brought up your name." she smiles at me though it seems like there is some sort of glint in her eye that frankly I don't like. "Anyways I'll be back with the doctor in a bit, so just sit tight for a bit."

A few hours later the doctor comes in does a thorough inspection, and man did he have cold hands. After he was done I was tackled almost off the bed by Ruddy. The poor little guy had tears in his eyes crying about how he thought for a second that I wasn't gonna wake up. I petted his head and he calmed down some "Don't worry midget I'm not going anywhere."

Dad then comes over and pats me on the head "I hope so cause I'm pretty sure that if you aren't here your mother might start taking her anger out on me."

He is promptly slapped on the back of the head "Who says I won't take it out on you anyways."

We all chuckle a bit as I can't help but think how Seno must be feeling. No longer being able to be around her family like this is heartbreaking "C-Can I see Seno. I just want to see if she is alright myself."

Mom looks a bit concerned for a moment but gives me a worried smile "Okay, but you should know she. She hasn't exactly been very talkative since the incident." I nod hoping that in some way I can reach her when others will not.

Sometime, later I'm standing outside of Seno's hospital room with my family behind me while we talk to her doctor. "Now as far as we can tell she is in perfect health now that her neck healed." He sighs a bit before continuing "However, she isn't very responsive to those around her."

Dad nods "Thank you doctor."

The doctor smiles sadly "Well I'm just glad she has some fine folks like you because as far as we can tell from the talks I've had with child services you are probably the closest thing to family she has left." The doctor gives us a nod before walking away.

I walk in to find her just staring blankly out the window "Is it okay to talk to her."

Mom nods "Sure sweetie you can try, but she hasn't even talked to us or your friends Sun and Neptune who visited he while you were out. So please don't be hurt when she doesn't respond."

I nod and walk closer "Hey Seno how are you feeling?" I pull up a chair and sit next too her bed. "That's kind of a stupid question huh." She doesn't move n inch and a knot forms in my gut because I just feel like maybe if I had gotten there sooner maybe then I could have saved her mom and dad too. I try to shake my head of those thoughts taking a moment to collect myself 'Damn new body and lack of emotion control training.' After a moment of just sitting there in silence I reach out and grab her hand "Look I know that it was terrible and you need time, but if you ever need anything just let me know and I'll do whatever I can to make your world a bit better. After all what are friends for." I still don't get a response, so I start to stand to go home, but her grip tightens around my hand.

I look up to see that she has turned to face me as tears start to form in her eyes "Ash?" her voice is scarily horse, probably from not using it in so long.

"Yeah I'm right here." I do my best to smile, but I can almost feel that crippling loneliness she feels because I've experienced the same thing.

"Ash!" in a surprising moment she jumps at me and for a second I worry that perhaps she did see what I did, but it doesn't last long as she wraps her arms around me and buries her face into me as I hear her sobbing profusely. "I-I thought that-that you died too because-because you weren't moving and covered in so much blood! And I-I-I"

I pat her head and reciprocate the hug "Don't worry I'm fine. I'm right here." Everyone else left us there to let the scene play out and we just stay like until she emptied all the grief she hadn't had the chance to let out yet until she fell asleep. I lay her back down and try to back away, but once I move away from the bed I find a bright red see through sting extending from her hand to where she was gripping my shirt. So, I sit back down in the chair as obviously she doesn't want me to go. 'I kind of know how she is feeling right now. Alone in the world, with no one that can be called family.' I mull over it for a minute 'Maybe it doesn't have to be that way. I mean we are basically family already and it's clear that she needs me here and well after almost eating her I think that it is my duty to do at least that for her.' I smile as I grab her hand again. 'It will probably be difficult, but I promise that I'll be there for you and take care of you as I would for any of my family. Hell, I already committed mass murder, so it hardly is that big of a leap, right?'

3rd person

Hazama walks out of the hospital and shivers a bit. Hospitals always disgusted him after all it only held those not strong enough to make it on there own and the whole thing should just be burnt down because this world shouldn't have any place for the weak. His scroll starts to vibrate so he pulls it out to see who it is. He sighs as it shows a large W on it as he just hated taking to such an ego maniac who thought that just because he was smart it made him better than everyone else. Still he answers, "Hello this is Hazama the insurance agent how may I help you today?"

"Is that whole spiel really necessary?" the voice on the other line answered in annoyance "Can't you just answer without having to talk."

"Come now Wattson I think it is one of my charming qualities." He replies thoroughly enjoying getting under the man's skin.

"That's Dr. Watts to you! You psychopathic moron!" hearing him sigh on the other end certainly does improve his mood "Anyways what do you have to report so I don't have to listen to your agonizing voice more than I have to."

"Aw and here I thought we were bonding." he chuckles a bit as he could only imagine his face right now. "Well if you were hoping it was a Maiden I'm afraid that we aren't quite that lucky. It was some boy that tore those fanatics apart."

"Will he be a problem. Cause I'd hate to be the one to tell our Majesty that you let a threat walk free."

Hazama very much doubted that his "ally" wouldn't have enjoyed it "See I knew it you really do like me, but don't worry he is just an average kid with a mildly strong semblance"

"Good then continue as planned and find us a Maiden."

"Righty-o Wattson." He replies cheerfully though the line was already dead. He shrugs as he slips the scroll back into his coat "Well he certain wasn't a Maiden, but he does have something else interesting rattling around in there." he looks up to the sky as the broken moon starts to rise "You best not disappoint kid because I'm looking forward to the chaos that you will help bring. After all, if one side wins this war then all the fun would stop and I'm not quite ready for that yet." he chuckles a bit as he goes off to fulfill the role he has to play to keep the war burning.


End file.
